przerabiaczewormsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Worms Tales: Pan Księżyca
Worms Tales: Pan Księżyca '''- kryminalno-fantastyczny serial autorstwa MasterSpawacza. Jest to pierwsza fabularna seria z Worms 4 ukończona przez Spawacza po jego długiej przerwie od nagrywania (2012-2014). Pierwszy odcinek został wrzucony na YouTube '''8 lipca 2014, zaś ostatni, szesnasty odcinek pojawił się 21 grudnia 2016. Fabuła Akcja serialu rozgrywa się w czasach współczesnych na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii. Inspektor policyjny Andreas próbuje rozwikłać zagadkę tajemniczych morderstw, popełnionych przez kryminalistę zwanego potocznie Panem Księżyca. Wraz z Pete'm Smugglerem, Antro i resztą funkcjonariuszy robią wszystko, by zakończyć tę sprawę, gdyż przestępca powoli wymyka się spod kontroli. W międzyczasie Arthur Flywrath, wykładowca na brytyjskim uniwersytecie, pada ofiarą Pana Księżyca, wracając do domu z pracy. Jego dusza zostaje przeklęta przez potężnego demona. Skazany na pośmiertną tułaczkę, niewidoczny dla żywych, sam próbuje zmierzyć się ze swoim przeznaczeniem i odnaleźć pomoc oraz cel swojego istnienia. Bohaterowie Postacie ludzkie Arthur Flywrath - protagonista serialu. Jest zrezygnowany swoim codziennym życiem i nie ukrywa swojej nienawiści do ludzi. Za swojego jedynego przyjaciela uznaje starego kumpla, Ricky'ego. W samotności jest skłonny do rozmyślań nad sensem swojego bytu w społeczeństwie. Po śmierci z rąk Pana Księżyca, ogarnia go desperacja, która rodzi wewnątrz niego depresję, wynikającą z bezsilności w obecnym stanie rzeczy. Od braku nadziei ratuje go niespodziewany kontakt z Lily, która jako jedyna z nienadprzyrodzonych jest w stanie go zobaczyć. Lily - studentka na brytyjskim uniwersytecie, na którym wykłada Arthur. Jest skrycie zakochana w swoim wykładowcy. Nie jest w stanie uwierzyć w śmierć mężczyzny - do samego końca wierzy, że jeszcze żyje. Gdy kontaktuje się ze zmarłym protagonistą, postanawia mu pomóc jak tylko może. Z charakteru jest uczynną i skromną kobietą, skłonną do oddania się osobie, którą kocha. Pete Smuggler - funkcjonariusz policyjny, działający w jednostce inspektora Andreasa. Uparty i pewny siebie, wraz ze swoim przełożonym i przyjacielem Antro usilnie dąży do rozwikłania sprawy Pana Księżyca. Wraz z biegiem wydarzeń, ujawnia się jego przerażająca przeszłość, związana z mafią. Przez swoje, wydawałoby się, zakończone kontakty z gangsterami, doprowadza do zniszczenia posterunku policyjnego oraz śmierci wielu niewinnych ludzi. Ricky Ward Andreas Antro [[McFletcher|'Porucznik' Prot]] Postacie nadnaturalne Pan Księżyca - główny antagonista serialu. Niewiele wiadomo o jego pochodzeniu oraz intencjach - wiadomo jedynie, że jest bardzo potężny i z pomocą swoich nieumarłych żołnierzy doprowadza do morderstw na terenie całej Wielkiej Brytanii. On również odpowiada za śmierć Arthura i skazanie go na tułaczkę po świecie pozagrobowym. Salt - niegdysiejszy kapitan wojsk Królestwa Światłości, obecnie zdrajca, poszukiwany za zabójstwo króla Vermidona. Bezlitosny, chytry i błyskotliwy, pozbawiony odczucia lojalności wobec kogokolwiek. Ogarnięty obsesją władzy i siły, pragnie wejść w posiadanie esencji duszy Namaszczonego, dzięki której będzie w stanie zawładnąć Światem Równoległym. Sprzymierzony na czas zadania z tropicielem Hellfire'm, po ucieczce z Królestwa za cel obiera sobie "świeżo martwego" Arthura, w którym wykrywa obiekt jego pożądań. Hellfire - jeden z niesławnych Tropicieli wojska Królestwa Światłości. Stworzony wraz z innymi Tropicielami w czasach Wojny domowej, został zamknięty w odległej celi jako jedyny okaz, który przetrwał bieg czasu. Uwolniony później przez Salta, który odkrył, że Tropiciele mają zdolność zabicia Namaszczonych. Hellfire, tak jak pozostałe okazy, jest kompletnie pozbawiony uczuć - pełen brutalności, agresji i żądzy zabijania, przystaje ze swoim wybawcą, by ponownie zaznać mordu. Aloi's Car Malfred Vermidon Odcinki Serial składa się z 16 odcinków, z czego ostatni pojawił się na YouTube w 2 częściach. Pierwsza część serialu (odcinki 1-13) wydawana była regularnie w lipcu oraz sierpniu 2014 roku, zaś reszta została wydana po dwóch długich przerwach. Odcinki 14-15 ukazały się w grudniu 2015 roku, zaś odcinek 16, poprzedzony teaserem, ukazał się w grudniu 2016 roku. Uwagi/ciekawostki * Podtytuł serialu - Pan Księżyca - może nawiązywać do płyty Master of the Moon zespołu DIO. Album został wydany w 2004 roku, czyli dokładnie 10 lat przed premierą pierwszego odcinka serialu. * Serial powstał bez żadnego przygotowanego scenariusza - dokładnie tak jak ''Worms The Poland'', pierwszy sezon ''Wojen Klanów'', ''Zupełnie inny ciąg wydarzeń'' oraz ''Największa Wyprawa''. * Początkowo miało powstać więcej odcinków i planowane było inne, bardziej otwarte zakończenie, jednak autor zrezygnował z tych pomysłów na rzecz jak najszybszego skończenia produkcji. * Postać porucznika Prota, pojęcie Świata Równoległego oraz wspomnienie o wydarzeniach z pierwszych trzech sezonów Wojen Klanów może sugerować, że Worms Tales jest częścią fabularnego uniwersum Wojen Klanów. Nawiązania te jednak są bardzo luźne, a sam autor nigdy nie potwierdził takowej informacji, dlatego jest to tylko spekulacja. * Na forum SpawaczReviews autor przyznał, że uznaje Worms Tales i Największą Wyprawę za jego najlepsze/ulubione dzieła. Kategoria:MasterSpawacz Kategoria:Przeróbki